


His Lady

by Phoenix_Sparrow



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, TAG Secret Cupid 2018, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Sparrow/pseuds/Phoenix_Sparrow
Summary: My entry for the TAG Secret Cupid Challenge. I can't really tell you my prompt without giving away the point of a very smol story, but suffice it to say, Gordon is in love.





	His Lady

He remembered the first time he’d learned about her; his heart had been captured in that instant. She was everything he could have hoped for, all he thought about. To him, she was perfect.

The more he learned about her, the more he loved her until finally the day came when his father took him to meet her and, in his eyes, she was beautiful, just his type. Every time since, his breath was taken away whenever he saw his lady.

 

“You here again?”

Gordon looked round to see Virgil approaching him before returning his focus to what had previously held his attention. “Whenever I can, you know that.”

Virgil smiled at him. “I can come back later if you like?”

Gordon smiled in return and watched his brother leave.

He spent as much time with his lady as he could, business and pleasure. She’d taken him to places he’d never dreamed he’d see and he knew exactly what she was capable of, meaning they worked well together, a perfect team.

Whatever the reason for their time together, Gordon always enjoyed every moment, even if sometimes it was bittersweet.

But, no matter what, he always did his best to treat her right and give her the care she deserved, despite occasionally being a little flippant about their relationship.

Gordon stood up, approaching his lady. “Time for me to go, I guess. Virgil being here means he’s likely to start making a load of noise while he works. If I don’t see you beforehand, I’ll see you next week for your systems check.” He reached out, placing a hand on the hull of his craft, patting it gently then leaving, walking away from His Lady Thunderbird Four.


End file.
